Alien Queen Minion
Alien Queen Minions are one of the most horrid life forms to grace the universe. An eerie red glow marks their presence, and the partially digested victims of the creatures latest hunt can be seem within it's form. Semi-sentient, and rapidly reproducing - no one has seen the true queen of the species (and lived). However, each lesser form of the true queen possesses the same qualities and intent - The unstoppable drive to devour all life in an effort to divide and expand. The Alien Queen is ultimately dedicated solely to its own survival, propagation and evolutionary advancement. The Alien Queen and it's minions collectively form a monstrous super-organism that travels across the universe in unimaginable swarms, systematically consuming all other life and organisms to enable its own rapid reproduction. Broken down into several classes, the Alien Queen Minion is not the most capable fighter, though serves as a controlling hub for more capable replica fighters to spawn from, and fight for. Capable of mass reproduction of these replicas, there is no end to the amount an Alien Queen Minion can make - only time is the determining factor. Theoretically, an Alien Queen Minion (serving as the hive mind to the Queen itself) could float down to a planet and begin its rapid reproduction. While hidden a minion can spawn indefinite amounts of smaller, indescribably deadly replicas of itself to swiftly expand and devour all life once sufficient strength has been accumulated. Only capable of contact damage - the touch of an Alien Queen minion is painful though not always fatal - for the small replica warriors it spawns however, this pain and deadliness is amplified 100x and kills most creatures on contact - sending such a shock of overwhelming energy through a target on contact, that it destroys living organisms with great efficiency. Additionally, the Alien Queen Minion will attempt to flee from direct contact, choosing to float away from enemies while spawning replica warriors to fight in it's place. The Alien Queen Minion should be dealt with immediately, as a prolonged fight only offers the Alien Queen Minion more time to spawn deadly replica warriors. 'Alien Queen Minion '''is a unique monster found ________ Luna's Lab Notes ~ A small bug is noticeable when checking the monsterfile - the creature is supposed to possess a health regeneration of 8336% however in game, the creature possesses no ability to heal or regen. Perhaps the value was put too high, and thus doesn't function in game... Will need to do further testing before results can be considered conclusive or supported. ~ Decided to test the limit of this creatures spawning capabilities - I conclude that they can spawn minions indefinitely (though my game crashed once it got into the hundreds). Do not leave ~ The Slime Behemoth is composed of two primary monsterparts. * Head - this is the slightly pulsing veins center of the monsters mass. This creatures moves the body, and is what gives off the eerie glowing red light. * Body - the primary mass of the creature, and what summons smaller Alien Queen Minions. * Tendrils - These deal high contact damage, and serve as an additional bonus to movement and health regeneration for the body. ~ Not to be confused with the Gelatinous Behemoth, or Slime Behemoth '''Source: ' https://github.com/sayterdarkwynd/FrackinUniverse/tree/master/monsters/flyers/alienqueenminion Category:Monsters Category:Pets Category:Enemy